Supernatural Craftsmanship
The ability to possess supernatural skill in crafting weapons, armor, items, artifacts, structures, etc. Advanced version of Enhanced Crafting. Capabilities User possesses supernatural proficiency in crafting different kinds of items, able to forged supernatural weapons, armors and artifacts with enchanted powers which are normally impossible to create with conventional craftsmanship. Applications * Craftsmanship Magic * Soul Forging * Supernatural Properties Manipulation * Transcendent Weaponry/Transcendent Armor Creation Associations *Enhanced Crafting *Supernatural Artisan Known Users See Also: Ultimate Blacksmith. Gallery Oscar Orcus (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou).png|Oscar Orcus (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is a genius master of craftsmanship magic, having created numerous legendary magical and alchemical artifacts. Nagumo Hajime Dual Wield Marksmanship.jpg|Nagumo Hajime (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) has surpassed Oscar in craftsmanship magic, applying it into gunsmithing to create technomagical artillery. Oetsu Nimaiya forging.jpg|Oetsu Nimaya (Bleach), inventor and the only one who can forge… Asauchi (Bleach).png|…Asauchi, the ultimate Zanpakuto with the ability to evolve in proportionate to the wielder's power and potential. Sparda (Model) DMC4SE.png|Dark Knight Sparda (Devil May Cry) is one of the Underworld's greatest craftsmen, having crafted enchanted artifacts and weapons of transcendent power… DMC5 Devil Sword Sparda.png|…his personal weapon the Sword of Sparda is one of the most powerful Devil Arms in existance… Luce and Ombra DMC4SE.png|…Luce & Ombra a pair of demonic powered pistols that can rapid fire with deadly speed… Virgil.png|…Yamato, also one of the most powerful Devil Arms can cut through space and even severed the dimensional connection of the Human World and Underworld. Dante.png|…Rebellion, also one of the most powerful Devil Arms, can slayed even transcendent demon gods. Totosai (Inuyasha) firebreath.gif|Totosai (Inuyasha) is a veteran yokai swordsmith who is well known among yokais for his superior skills in creating demon swords with unique powers. Kaijinbo.jpg|Totosai's ex-apprentice, Kaijinbo (Inuyasha) is also a great yokai swordsmith, however unlike Totosai who relied solely on his skills, Kaijinbo used gruesome methods such as using human blood and yokai souls to strengthen his creations with great and sinister powers. Hosenki.jpg|Hosenki (Inuyasha) is a yokai jewelsmith who created the Black Pearl. Hephaestus Familia Emblem.png|Being blessed by the Goddess of Smithing, the Hephaestus Familia (DanMachi) has supernatural fortitude in craftsmanship and blacksmithing, which enables them to become the finest blacksmiths in the world. Hephaestus Danmachi.png|Hephaestus (DanMachi) has supreme craftsmanship skills even for a divine smith, her skills are superior to fellow smithing gods such Goibiniu. Nicoletta Goldstein DMC5.png|Nico (Devil May Cry) is a technomagical gunsmith, applying alchemy into her craftsmanship to process raw materials of Demons and convert it into powerful weapons. Muramasa NG3.png|With more than a century of experience in weapon smithing, Muramasa (Ninja Gaiden) has achieved an abnormal level of perfection in his craftsmanship, able to refine supernatural weapons such as the Dragon Sword, Eclipse Scythe and the Lunar Staff. Vulcanusmon b.jpg|Vulcanusmon' (Digimon) god-like skills in smithing and crafting weapons allow him to instantly create improvised weapons for battle, while his greatest creations are the most powerful weapons in the Digital World. File:Aulë_the_Smith_of_the_Valar.jpg|Aulë (Silmarillion) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers